Like standing in open water
by sydney563
Summary: Prequel one shot to partners and equal partners. told from Bo's pov. i highly recommend you at least read partners before you venture into this one...


**So here it is, the one shot i promised wantedstrangers on twitter and all you guys for being awesome fans of my work and reaching 100 fans. its a prequel of sorts to partners, told from Bo's POV. it gives a little backstory on Bo and how she became what she did in partners and why she fights so hard for lauren throughout everything. Thank you all! you guys are amazing and i hope you enjoy! i am going to take a nap!**

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatchoo gonna dooo, whatchaa gonna do when Bo Bo comes for you?"

I looked over at Kenzi as I stopped the car at a red light, "Why do you always have to sing in the patrol car? Someone will hear you and I will get into trouble for having you ride around with me."

Kenzi shook her head, "You and the rules Bo." I glanced out the window as I heard her dig into the bag of candy she had in her lap. Kenzi and I had become practically inseparable in the last few months, she had reluctantly, on my end, become my most unusual best friend from the moment I met her at an assault and battery call, she was the aggressor in a mutual combat call between her and a bar bouncer who groped her. Kenzi had beat the crap out of the giant bouncer, and in turn he dropped any and all pending charges out of pure embarrassment that the small girl had taken him down.

Since then I had not been able to shake her, and I was secretly glad. She, in the last few weeks, had become ride a long partner as I moved to the midnight shift. Between midnight and four a.m., it was the slowest time in Chicago, especially in my zone. The bars had not let out and the city felt like it was hiding from me as I drove up and down the streets of my route, looking for anything. I reached over and quickly slapped Kenzi's hand as she fidgeted with the in car computer, "Stop trying to go on youtube on that, everything I do is logged."

Kenzi frowned and rubbed at her hand, "Yes, Officer McCorrigan." She sighed and reached to the car radio, turning the volume up slightly to drone out the constant chatter of dispatch sending out other officers to calls everywhere but my zone. I sighed as I pulled my patrol car into one of the side lots I hid in to watch the red light, hoping for anyone to come through and run it, just so I would have something to do. I yanked at the edge of my vest, pulling it away from my body, allowing some of the trapped heat to filter out, "Thank god summer is over, I think I lost twenty pounds in just sweat."

Kenzi leaned in her seat, folding her legs underneath her, "I have no idea how you wear that day in and day out, I would sweat my balls clean off."

I raised an eyebrow, cracking a slight smile, "Good thing you don't have any balls." I leaned forward, relieving some of the pressure of the overflowing gear belt wrapped around my waist, I was still getting used to having an extra thirty pounds of weight throughout my body. "I don't know how much longer I can do midnights, Kenz. Nothing happens, at least when I am on duty."

Kenzi held out the candy bag to me, "That's a good thing right? I mean as a cop, slow business means good business?"

I leaned on the steering wheel, stretching out my stiff back, Kenzi was right. Slow nights meant safe nights. "I know. I want to get out there and do something. I am finally on my own and all I have is a few traffic tickets and a couple of bar brawls under my belt." I had just completed my FTO a month ago and was eager to prove my worth and start working towards my goal of making detective in five years. I felt Kenzi pat me on the arm, "No worries, Bo Bo, I have faith you will see your fair share of his city's shitshow."

I shrugged as I kept my eyes on the traffic light, praying the car that was slowing down would roll through it. Through a mouthful of candy, Kenzi chirped up, "Oh, tell me about your date with Officer what's his face."

My eyes still locked on the traffic light, I leaned back in the seat, "Brian, his name is Brian. The date went well, he is a really nice guy and thankfully not in my district. We are going out again in a few days when our days off overlap." I felt the smile creep across my face as I thought about Brian. He was in the traffic unit over in district four and we met one day at court. Tall, dark and handsome, Brian was definitely a hot cop. He asked me out the next day when we both returned to court for round two of defending the tickets we issued. I reluctantly said yes, not wanting to date anyone as I was in the last few weeks of my FTO, but he was hard to resist. I sighed lightly, making Kenzi giggle, "Aw! Are you a smitten kitten for the muscly officer? Maybe falling in la la la loovvveee?"

I reached over the computer console, smacking Kenzi lightly, unable to hide the smile still plastered on my face, "Shut it. We've only gone on three dates, not like I am eagerly awaiting his proposal." Kenzi yelped and tried squishing herself against the door before proceeding to sing the childish song of how Brian and I were sitting in a tree. I couldn't stop smiling and eventually giggled with Kenzi. I pulled down the visor to look in the mirror to fix the few strands of hair that slipped free from my ponytail.

Midnights was taking a small toll on my skin, weird sleep patterns and not eating at all right was starting to show. I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it out and tucking back the few stray strands, pushing at the dark circles under my eyes, I caught the slight glint my badge made in the low light. I smiled wider as I looked down at it, running my hand over the Chicago Police badge pinned on my chest. I took an extra moment and fixed the collar on my uniform, the light blue polyester shirt covering the boxy vest I wore, definitely hide my curves. A small thing that I was grateful for, no more unsolicited stares as I was literally shaped like a box. I brushed the fingerprints off my nameplate, Y. McCorrigan in black letters on the sliver bar, it glinted with my badge. I smiled, pushing the visor back up I thought of how amazed I still was that I had made it, and was now doing my dream job. Police Officer for the city of Chicago.

"Jebus, how many times a night are you going to admire your sexy police self?"

I glared at Kenzi, "How many times are you going to throw your chip bags out the window before I ticket you for littering?"

Kenzi smiled as she held her candy bag out the window, "Everytime I can get away with it."

I pointed my finger at her, "Don't you dare." just as I was about to reach over and grab her hand, my radio went off. "Dispatch to 563."

I waved at Kenzi to shush as I picked up the mic, "563"

"563 respond to the southwest corner of north halsted. Homicide is requesting uniformed presence to assist with traffic." I frowned as I clicked the radio, "Copy, en route." I set the mic back in its spot and looked over at Kenzi as I slid the car into gear, "You will have to disappear asap."

She clapped excitedly as I pulled out of the lot, "What we got? A hit and run? A 10-45? A bank robbery?"

I sighed hard, "Nothing, I have nothing. Homicide division probably has a scene and I will have to do perimeter, as always." I turned on the headlights, agitated. This was the fourth time in the last two weeks I did perimeter detail at a scene that I would never get close too. I would stand outside the scene, maintain the yellow tape line, nowhere near any real police work. I would just advise and push the looky loo's away. I knew rookies were always sent out for this kind of shit detail, and I was the newest rookie in my zone, I really had no ground to fight.

A block away, I slowed the car down and let Kenzi out as I could see the night sky lit up with the flickers of blue and red lights as other units had arrived. Kenzi leaned into he open door, "I am totally checking this out, I have never seen so many coppers in one spot. See you at the tape."

I frowned as she closed the door, sometimes Kenzi would stand with me at boring scenes, filling up the endless hours of standing in one spot with jokes and sometimes she would bring me coffee. I pulled up into the mass of marked and unmarked cars, I could tell this was a big scene, just by the amount of officers who responded. It made me even more agitated that I could not sneak a look or get my hands dirty.

I dug into the trunk, grabbing the giant roll of yellow crime scene tape. Closing the trunk I smiled as I saw Carl coming my way. Carl was my other midnight buddy, he worked my zone and was a twenty year veteran of the department and had been kind and helpful from day one. He always smiled no matter what he was looking at or doing, "Heyoooo Bo MC. I will help you with roping the rodeo off." Carl held out his hand as I handed him the roll. "What is it?" I motioned over to the mass of suits standing in the middle of the block I was about to cordoned off. Carl began tying off an end around a light pole, "Double homicide, looks like a domestic gone wacky. One female half in and half out of a car, she has a butcher knife stuck in her back. Second is a male, two gunshot wounds to the chest and he is ten feet in front of the female, that's all I peeped before they pushed us all out." Carl smiled and winked at me, "I leave the rest to the fancy dicks." He waved at the black sedans that were the trademark car for the homicide detectives. I saw a couple older men standing and leaning against one of the cars talking to a younger male detective. Handsome with a beard I could tell was compensating for a baby face underneath. They were talking and sharing notes and notebooks, glancing out at the scene that was still well out of my view.

"Carl, I want to sneak a look."

Carl patted my back as he handed me the roll, "Sorry MC, the dicks shoved all uniforms to the side and the rear." he tied off another light pole, "Plus I hear the new homicide Lieutenant is a stickler for scene purity." He smiled at me wide, "Her exact words, I hear she is also a ball buster."

I smiled at Carl and did my best to steal looks as we finished securing the block. He let me stand by the evidence truck and medical examiners van so I could eavesdrop a bit. Carl knew I had ambitions to move to the detective bureau in some fashion and for once I was excited to stand the line.

Three hours in Kenzi reappeared and migrated to me, standing closer to me than the other random gawkers. "Hey copper, anything to write home about?"

I gave her a look and she held her hands up in a silent apology. I was about to say something when the younger detective with the beard came up behind me, on his phone he glanced at me. Flashing a huge flirty grin as he obviously checked me out. I pulled my hat down further as I listened to him on the phone, "Yo, Lt. You almost here? The techs are almost done and I have taken my first look. The other two detectives left to take an arson on the south side." Suddenly the young detective looked up as we both heard a smooth, soft, feminine voice answer him, "Alex, I told you I was around the corner."

When I looked at the origin of the voice, I gasped, uncontrollably. Walking towards me was a stunning, beautiful blonde woman, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she moved closer to me. The crime scene lights were bright enough that I could see her golden brown eyes catch flecks of light, giving them an intense sparkle that made me swallow hard. The woman had an easy, warm smile as she finished her hair and held out her gold badge to me, "Morning Officer, Lieutenant Lauren Lewis."

I found that I could not tear my eyes from her as I fumbled lifting the tape behind me, up. I heard the other detective laugh, "Geez Lauren, protocol stickler. Everyone knows who you are."

Lieutenant Lewis smiled wider as she bent under the tape I was holding up for her, "Protocol is protocol, Alex. And no, not everyone knows who I am."

Alex laughed again, "Whatever, you are currently Chicago Police Departments local golden celebrity with this promotion of yours. P.S. What took you so long?"

"I had to pick Elle up from the airport, she just got home from New York City."

I watched as Alex patted her on the back, "Whens the wedding? Can I be best man?"

The Lieutenant shook her head and diverted all attention to the notes handed to her. I watched her walk away, intently, completely mesmerized by the woman as my heart was pounding hard. I swallowed hard again, I never had a reaction to anyone on first sigh like I just did with the tall blonde that walked past me. She had me sweaty.

"Officer Bo Bo, take a picture if you're gonna stare at it."

I turned quickly to Kenzi, thankful my hat and the night hid my blush, "I'm not staring at anything or anyone."

Kenzi poked me in the chest, "Ha. Your eyes just lit up like the super bowl at that blonde lady in the latex gloves over there." She motioned to the blonde Lieutenant s she bent over a sheet covered body, gloved up. "Didn't know you were into blondes with vaginas."

I furrowed my brow at my petty criminal best friend forever, "I'm not, She is that new lieutenant over in homicide I have heard rumors about. I just did not picture a..."

Kenzi interrupted me, "A hot ass blonde lady? That's got you sweating more than your vest on a sunday afternoon in august at beach detail?"

I shook my head, folding my arms, "Kenzi, I have a boyfriend." I was sweating, more as we continued to talk about the beautiful woman a few feet behind me, even though the night was pushing just above sixty degrees on a chilly end of summer night.

Kenzi giggled and raised her eyebrows, "That's what they all say, I know what I saw." she winked at me, "It's okay, even I can admit she is hot as hot in those jeans." Kenzi leaned over my shoulder to take an exaggerated look.

I glanced back, stealing a glimpse, noticing that my heart sped up at the simplest look at the lieutenant. I let out a breath and turned away, hoping I would not have to talk to her as she left or I would be relieved any minute by Carl. I stared at my boots, confused as how one look at the woman and it was as if I was standing in open water as lighting struck me. I never felt that ever, man or woman, neither had such a instant effect, impression on me. I took a deep breath as Kenzi rambled on about where we were going for breakfast. All I could think about is how much I wanted to look at the blonde behind me again.

-Three Weeks later-

I sat on the hood of my patrol car, the sun was just cresting into morning and I was holding the cup of coffee in my hands as if it was my only lifeline. I was a short hour away from the end of my shift, another slow boring shift. I had stopped off at my favorite coffee shop to meet up with Kenzi to give her the keys to my apartment. She was moving in later that day, I wanted to get her out of her petty crime lifestyle and bring some balance to her life. My need to help others kicking in after I saw where she was living.

I set the coffee down next to me as I sorted through my ticket book, only a handful of tickets written overnight that I would have to turn in to the court before they could be disputed, I was getting tired of doing nothing but pulling over lost or lazy people who ran lights. I made a few notes and as I went to slid off the hood and head back to the station, my radio went off. "Dispatch to 563."

"563." I held my head up to the sky, squeezing my eyes closed silently praying it was a quick assist call.

"563, head to the central station, homicide division. Prisoner transport to county." I groaned as I copied and dumped my coffee in the trash can. Another rookie scut run, but at least this would only take an extra fifteen minutes. I raced over to the central station and walked in the rear lockup. I met with the desk sergeant, "Hey, dispatch sent me for a prisoner transport, Homicide division is shoving it off on to me."

The old sergeant, grumbled and flipped through his clipboard. "Yup, got it. Here sign off on these, we will bring him out as soon as the detectives are done." I took the clipboard and scribbled out the forms for transport. I pushed the clipboard back and leaned on the edge of the desk, I was tired and eager to get home to bed and call Brian.

The interview room door opened, an uniformed officer walked out with a scraggly looking young man in handcuffs. I smiled as I motioned to the officer, when I saw the blonde Lieutenant Lewis walk out of the room. Wearing a grey suit that made her look beyond elegant, even for a cop. The same feeling I had when I first saw her, came back, just as strong and I absently pulled at my vest feeling the heat rise as I watched her talk to a few other officers outside the room. I barely listened as the officer handed off the prisoner to me, I was fixated on the woman across the hall from me.

My body was begging me to go over and talk to her, engage her in any way that would settle the pounding of my heart. I didn't have too, the lieutenant started walking towards me. She stopped in front of me, smiling as she held out the case file too me, "Thank you for taking this one over to county, I have another interview to conduct in ten minutes, or I wold take him myself." she smiled at me as she glanced at my name badge, " I appreciate it, Officer McCorrigan, here is his booking paperwork. Just hand it off to the intake officer." the lieutenant held out the file and as I grabbed it, our hands brushed against each other, I swore I felt a tingle or something that made me flinch lightly. I nodded and glanced away from the golden brown eyes that were so full of life and warmth, it made me ache in my heart. I cleared my throat, "Not a problem, Lieutenant." The lieutenant met my eyes for a second and smiled, before grabbing the clipboard to sign off on the transport. I went to open my mouth to say something, anything to hold her attention a little longer when another tall woman walked up behind lieutenant Lewis.

A tall, gorgeous red head who laid a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, drawing her attention. As the lieutenant turned around, her face lit up like I imagined mine did when I looked at the blonde. The two woman hugged tightly, intimately and I felt a strange pang of unfounded jealousy rush through my body as it was clear the two woman were together. The closeness they shared, the gentle purposeful touches as they tried to discreetly hold hands. I stared for a moment, envious of the look on the lieutenants face and how her smile was brighter, wider and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she laughed with the redhead. The two women walked off, leaving me dazed and confused at the feelings running around my body and mind. I sighed hard and pulled at my prisoner, half dragging him to the garage. I shook my head as I stuffed him in the backseat, I was mesmerized by the lieutenant and knew that she had a powerful effect on me in one look, and simple touches. I was building up a crush for a woman, something I had not entertained in years, but for some reason was willing too as long as it was the lieutenant.

I mumbled too no one as I drove to the county jail, "You have a boyfriend, a wonderful handsome boyfriend."

-Eight months Later-

Kenzi sat in the chair next to my hospital bed, flipping through the channels on the small tv hanging over the doorway. I was sore and tired, so I didn't care that the girl had already cycled through the entire channel listing five times and had yet to find anything to watch. I laid back in the pillows, my head still hurt, I had been in the hospital for the last two days after my traffic stop went wrong.

I rolled my head to look at the small girl who saved my life and how I would owe her forever for breaking her promise too me one last time. I still was foggy on the details as too what exactly happened after I pulled the old chevy over for a broken tail light. I knew I was bum rushed and hit the concrete hard, the rest was blank. Thank god Kenzi decided that she needed to make quick cash that night and skipped out on me to sell stolen phones in the alley way, she was there when the giant tree of a man decided I would not be issuing him a ticket. He had done a number on my face before Kenzi came to my rescue. The rest I couldn't remember or tell Internal Affairs as they asked the same questions over and over. I closed my eyes as I heard Kenzi, "Oh shit, looks like round three of those assholes from the cop spying unit."

I sighed and opened my eyes, "It's what they have to do anytime an officer is injured on duty, I did nothing wrong and you have been tight lipped more than ever. I am not worried."

I looked out the doorway and saw two older men talking to the young detective with the beard, Alex, I think his name was. They were pouring over my traffic stop transcripts, making sure I was in the clear. I had been interviewed twice already, since the driver who attacked me was tied to one of the larger drug cartel rings in the city. I sat up, pulling the blankets higher as I waited for them to ask me the same questions again. The two older men walked in, smiling as they pulled up chairs next to me. I half listened to them as I watched Alex stand in the hallway. I went to turn my head when I saw Lieutenant Lewis come up to him. My heart began to race as it did whenever I caught a glimpse of her. I had not seen her in the last few months as I was continued to be dragged to perimeter duty, I would see Alex here and there but he never bothered to talk to any of the uniforms around him.

I stared at Lieutenant Lewis and when she turned to look into my room, I saw the sparkle in her eyes was gone. She looked tired, haggard and thin, she seemed to look through me as she glanced in, talking to Alex. Gone was the radiant woman I had seen at that first scene and even at the prisoner transport, or even in the quick glimpses as she and I crossed paths throughout the city. She looked sad, broken and angry. After a few moments she shook her head, I saw tears well up in her eyes as she hung her head down and walked away. One of the older detectives caught where I was looking and glanced over his shoulder, speaking to the other detective, "I am surprised Lewis came back to work already, the funeral was just two weeks ago."

The other one shrugged as he fiddled with his notes, "Yea, me too. The kid needs more time, I don't think she has cried a single tear, I was at the funeral and she just stood there, staring and silent. That's not the Lewis I know." The other one nodded in agreement as they cleared their throats and looked up at me, "Are you ready? Officer?"

I looked at the two older men as they smiled at me and handed me a stack of papers, "Officer McCorrigan, can you please go over these transcripts from your radio traffic that night, make sure its all correct." I nodded as I took the papers, not even caring what they were asking. I was fixated, once again on the blonde lieutenant, and wondering what had happened to her made her appear to be a shadow of the woman that caught my attention at first glance.

-Three days later-

Kenzi and I both finished opening the letters from the FBI. I had applied the week before my traffic stop incident and now I was looking at a congratulations later. I was accepted into the FBI Academy to start my training as a federal agent. It was on a whim that I had filled out the application, tired of the midnight shift and hitting brick walls when I tried to get into scenes to help. Kenzi and I drank a bottle of wine and both filled out applications. I handed my letter over to Kenzi, "I got in."

Kenzi frowned as she handed her letter over to me, "Me too."

I stared at her as I snatched the letter, scanning it to see she was right, the FBI had also accepted her. I giggled and hugged her, "This is amazing! We are going together!"

Kenzi shrugged, "I guess, I am not sure how in hell my background or my criminal record or shit, even my family ties, did not bounce me out of the selection process faster like a hot potato."

I kissed her cheek, "Who cares! You are in, I am in and in five short months we will be federal agents! No more midnight shifts chasing red light violators!" I looked at my letter one more time, "Finally. I will be doing some real work, making a difference."

Kenzi gagged, "Ugh...you are such a boy scout Bo. How am I going to deal with waking up early? Wearing khaki pants? And worst of all...i have too leave all my jewelry home." She frowned as I hugged her laughing. I was beyond excited to be starting a new chapter in my life, especially after being beat down in the middle of the street like I just had. I was starting over.

-Four months later-

I sat nervously in my pantsuit. I had been called to the administration offices at the FBI Academy for a unknown meeting. I was nervous, I was a week away from graduating number two in my class, Kenzi surprisingly being number one. We were both excited to start our Agent lives, we had both picked the same field offices to work at, hoping we would be partenred up. I pulled at my sleeve as I heard the giant door to the office I was sitting outside of open.

A older woman, tall with auburn hair walked out, smiling. "Ysabeau McCorrigan, please come inside." She motioned to the open door as I stood up, smiling but still nervous. I sat at the small conference table where there were files spread out across. I smiled at a young man who was scribbling notes. The older woman sat next to him as she met my eyes, "My name is SAC Morgan Carlisle, I am head of the BSU unit. This is my assistant, Special Agent John Athens." The younger agent smiled and nodded at me before returning to his notes.

Agent Carlisle flipped through a file, "You are quite the recruit, number two in the class overall. But ranked number one in many avenues of Agent training." I saw it was my personnel file she was flipping through, "You are probably wondering why I have you in here."

I nodded, "Yes, I do."

Agent Carlisle smiled, "I am running an undercover operation and I need someone to go fairly deep undercover in the Chicago Police department to help gather intel on a serial killer and his next intended victim." She flipped a few pages in my file, "You are perfect, you have worked for Chicago and you assimilating to the undercover role should be flawless." She closed my file and looked up at me, "You graduate soon, I want you, asap. If you are up for this, of course."

I stared at her, "I don't know what this exactly is, but I guess yes I am willing to work undercover."

Carlisle nodded, "I need a yes or no answer."

I paused and searched her eyes, confused and off put by her directness that was mildly irritating. I sighed, "Yes."

Carlisle reached for another file, "Perfect. After graduation you will be going back to Chicago. You will be working undercover as a brand new homicide detective and will be paired with the main person of interest in this operation. We need to protect the subject as she is a main target for a serial killer we have been tracking and trying to capture." she pushed a file towards me, "You will be working as Detective Bo Dennis, a brand new, fresh off the road detective that is eager to work but really has a lot to learn. I need you to be a little bumbling so your partner does not catch on, in the meantime, try and gather as much intel as you can on her. Her patterns, her life, her secrets. You are perfect because you have already worked at Chicago, so it wont be weird to see your face around town."

I kept my eyes on her, "Who is the subject I am partnering with."

Carlisle tapped on the file, I reached over and opened it. Trying to hold back the gasp as I saw the picture in the front. Carlisle leaned back in her chair, "Detective Lieutenant Lauren Lewis, she is the target of a serial killer that has resurfaced. I need you too stick to her like glue and find out who the serial killer is and why he may be after her."

I barely heard a word as I stared at a recent picture of the blonde lieutenant who had me mesmerized for moments as our paths crossed erratically. The woman looked frail, tired and pale as her picture was taken as she left the station. Carilsel kept talking, "We will also be bringing in McAdams in as your backup, you two are a perfect match and I can tell how well you work together." She paused and took a breath, "Welcome to Operation Eclipse, Agent McCorrigan, or should I say Detective Dennis."

I mumbled, "Thank you." as I stared at the picture of the blonde lieutenant I know had to shadow and force my heart to stop pounding so hard at every look. It was as if I was falling in love for the first time, I shook the feeling out and closed the file folder on the picture. "When do I start?"


End file.
